


Between a Man and His Parasite [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bondage, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Voyeurism, just some light-hearted symbiote fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: This might as well happen, right? Get possessed by an alien parasite, save the world, get fucked by an alien parasite… it’s all in the same vein. It’s not like this is any more fucked up than the rest of it.





	Between a Man and His Parasite [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arioch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Between a Man and His Parasite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277825) by [littlesystems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesystems/pseuds/littlesystems). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Venom/Between%20a%20Man%20and%20His%20Parasite.mp3) | 25:34 | 17.8 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Venom/Between%20a%20Man%20and%20His%20Parasite.m4b) | 25:34 | 24.4 MB  
  
### Music

 _For Your Entertainment_ by Adam Lambert

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
